


My Lady's Desire

by LarianSparrow (anahrose)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW, Rape - Jolie/Edvard Blackheart (chapter 12/13)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anahrose/pseuds/LarianSparrow
Summary: When Jolie is a year old her father sends her and her pregnant mother back across the ocean to London where Maria Larian rates her and her baby brother.   15 years later she is thrust into a hate-filled marriage to none other than James Norrington Jr. on their wedding day Jolie is kidnapped and taken to sea as a cabin "lass" To the dread pirate Edvard Blackheart.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/JolieLarien, JolieLarian/JamesNorrington
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mel-a-tor-et-al](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mel-a-tor-et-al).



> 1) all trigger warnings will be at the end of the chapter.
> 
> 2) This is a WIP but I am still working on it.
> 
> 3) Enjoy Please

London, England Spring, 1680

Jolie had dressed up for a change. She'd picked a dark green brocade gown and matching slippers and did her hair up in a nice twisting braid, which framed her shapely face prettily and made her eyes even more pronounced than they were. She felt that maybe she should do this more often, but the hassle often put her off and she wished there was an easier way to look attractive.

She left her room and kissed her mother good-bye. "I'm going down to the shop's mother. To fetch some cloth to make Peter a new school suit." She lifted the matching ridicule containing the correct amount of money to show her obvious intentions and left their home, moving down toward the shops, before detouring toward Lord and Lady Norrington's townhouse. She knocked on the heavy oak door and waited for the butler to answer it impatiently. When he did the older gentleman arched a heavy brow at her.

"Lady Larien, I am sorry but the house is not accepting visitors today."

"I just want to talk to James." She fussed with her hair and batted her eyes a bit, knowing their effectiveness, but he stood firm.

"They are not accepting visitors today. Come back tomorrow." He closed the door and she heard his footsteps retreat until they were not even an echo.

Her face was crestfallen as she turned on a heel and watched a moment more before she took her to leave. She had heard him inside. Heard his parents as well. An argument she figured but an argument of what? She hurried back down to the shops and picked up the cloth she needed before going home and slipping upstairs to her room.

By the time dusk had fallen the though still gnawing at her that something was wrong and she didn't know what, she wanted to know. Her insatiable curiosity demanded it. She slid into her breeches and boots, lifting the ecru top and fastening it into place, she buttoned the vest before lifting her heavy jacket into place. She tugged her curls back up into her tri-corn hat and moved to her bedroom window.

She had needed to see James and had even resorted to her gowns to do so. That failing, she planned on surprising him another way and she disappeared into the night air as Jamie.

When at last she'd come to the large oak that sat outside his bedroom window she scurried up with ease and slid out onto the branch closest to the glass as her eyes went wide and she nearly fell off as she realized he was stripping for bed.

She was awestruck with the vision before her as he removed the jacket, waistcoat, and shirt. She gasped as his back was bared to her. She'd not yet heard the noise beneath her as she watched him remove the last of his clothing as she caught the well-toned muscle and curve of back to the hip, buttocks to thighs. She gasped again, not aware that the window was open as he turned and her eyes went wide. She'd never seen a man naked before and couldn't help but gasp once more, losing her hold on her hat as it fell to the ground and her deep honeyed curls spilled out.

James's brother Wesley shouted in outrage at the peeping tom as her curls came into view, only one so-called boy had that hair and he smirked as his voice lifted deep and loud over the yard. "ANA JOLIE MARIA ANGELINA LARIEN! GET OUT OF THAT TREE BEFORE I CUT IT DOWN!"

It came in unison to James's door coming open as his father stood in the frame and he pointed out the window.

"Congratulations son. You were quite right this evening...you would find your wife in a very unlikely place." The last thing that Lord Norrington saw and heard out that window was Jolie's cry of shock and her white disappearing face as she fell from the tree into the arms of none other than Wesley.

Wesley smiled and let her down, steadying her before cupping her face with his hand. "It would appear, little sister... you've managed to get yourself a husband. See anything you liked or want to find out about before the wedding?" He chuckled as picked her up once more and brought her inside dropping her at his father's feet. Her green eyes lifted to his as a tear slid down her face.

"I'm sorry... I just needed to talk to him about Peter..." Lord Norrington didn't listen. Instead, he gave a simple order.

"We are going to speak to your mother. You are to be married to James in a month."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) TWd of the end of the chapter.

His brother's booming bass had startled him as he grabbed for the dressing gown and wrapped it tightly about him. His raven tendrils still tightly tied in a black satin ribbon as he turned his eyes went wide at his brother's words registered "Ana Jolie..." Her pale face disappearing as he whirled to see his father and he leaned his weight back to his back foot, paling as his father spoke about marriage and Jolie and he turned red in the face.

"Jo... Father? NO!" he turned and looked from the now empty window to his father and paled even more as his eldest brother dumped the peeping tom at his father's feet. James was about to argue the fact that he was still standing firm that he refused to marry anyone at this point. Jolie was just shy of 16 and he was nearly 26. He tugged his dressing robe tighter as he stared at them both and paled as his father spoke once more, "We are going to speak with your mother. You are to be married to James in a month's time.."

He gave his final orders and tugged Jolie down the hall out of James and Wesley's sight and sighed deeply, scuffing his toes along the floor as he heard the door slam shut. Wesley walked off chuckling and closed James's door behind him.

James shook his head, unbelieving at the night's turn of events. He had just been downstairs being lectured once more on the fact that a man needed a wife. Even a military man for his wife made his home and made him a whole man.

He had argued with his father until they were both blue in the face, his mother had long since gone to bed and James was at a loss at how to make his father understand exactly what he wanted in life. A wife was NOT one of them.. though a few years ago before the military had taken a firm hold of his life he and Jolie had been decently in love and he had contemplated it. Something told him she had not planned on ending up with them being caught in a compromising situation. A guaranteed marriage incident.

He slipped into the overly large bed, yet another bobble that proved the vast Norrington wealth was not to be underestimated. They were old money... and old military. James ran his hands over his face, the gold and emerald ring he wore on his right hand glittered in the lamplight. He was still in near shock as his life's future was just decided by his friend being in the tree trying to get his attention and instead he bared his body to her. He ran a hand over his now bare chest. Tangling in his own sprinkling of chest hair, his fingers lined the toned edges of pectorals, abs.

Then for a moment, he wondered if Jolie had even realized what she had been seeing when he had turned to face the window. Peter was just 18 months younger than her but still... As afar as he knew, even though she carried six other brothers she'd never seen a single one of them. Did she even care about anything besides running around, playing games, and sewing? She could play the piano... It was really how he'd first met her.. She'd come for lessons from his mother, proving a worthy pupil. She was talented and smart. She'd tutored him several times with some things, especially sciences even though it was wrong for her to do so. But her father's books were all she'd ever known of the elder Larien. He hurt his father's return, the front door slamming closed and he closed his eyes after tamping the lamp out and he stared at the moonlight on his bedroom wall.

"What a night," he spoke allowed as he ran his hands through his raven locks. pulling them lose of their ribbon as he brought his dark eyes to rest on the canopy. He wondered how much she actually saw... a mixture of embarrassment and anger leaped for a moment in the pit of his stomach, then he pushed it down and tried to get to sleep, tried to forget it all.. most of all he tried to forget the look on her face when he's caught the look before she fell out of the tree.

James took a series of deep breaths and pressed his face into the pillow, then turned over onto his back and rested the back of his head in his hands. After what seemed like hours of thinking, he finally drifted off into a troubled sleep, but at least it was sleep.

Lord Norrington had dragged her home, reading her the riot act the entire way. He let her know in no uncertain terms just how much he despised her for trapping James the way she had. He thoroughly believed that she had done it on purpose as the front door slid open and her mother stood there hands on her hips, having sen Lord Norrington dragging her daughter up the walk-in her male clothes. Her eyes wide as she realized only one thing could bring such fury to James Junior and she paled as her eyes caught Jolies, "Ana Jolie... what have you done?"

The look on her mother's face nearly killed her as he began to relay the evening's events as he held tightly to her arm, his face red with fury as he worked to catch his breath as he continued to berate her mother, "Really now Maria... I would have thought you to do much better at teaching your ONLY daughter morals."

Her mother ushered them inside but Lord Norrington declined as he turned and left the porch moving through the gate and letting the gate slam shut behind his large, rather portly form. Jolie's eyes were tear-filled and even now they slid down her cheeks, "I"m sorry mum.. I am.. I didn't... I didn't know he was changing. I didn't know. I just wanted to talk to him about Peter.." Her mother didn't care she pulled the twitch out of the corner and pointed it at her, go in the kitchen now.. you know the drill."

Her mother took her embarrassment and anger out on her daughters hide, tanning it well before allowing her to right her clothes and she turned to look at her mother white-knuckled, "WE can not afford a prestigious gown... I will make something mother.. something nice. I will not embarrass you again. I swear." Her mother nodded and dismissed her as she climbed the stairs and stripping she draped herself across the bed on her stomach, nude as she was unable to move very well and there was no way she could grace her body with anything else till morning. She passed out more from pain than sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Trigger warnings here:  
>  A. jolie being beaten with a twitch


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Trigger Warnings at the end of the chapter.

James woke up that morning with unidentifiable anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He wondered at first if it was the lingering response to a bad dream like the sour taste one was often left with after a bad meal. Slowly, as he opened his eyes and brought his mind into the morning sunlight, he realized what the feeling was.

He sighed and sank his head back into his pillow, shutting his eyes, trying to will himself back to sleep and out of this twisted reality. Eventually one of the help came to knock on the door.

Resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have to face this, James slid out from bed and into his dressing robe, then opened the door::.

Yes? The young man nodded and said your father wanted to make sure you were awake, sir. Thank you. I am. James nodded and shut the door, then walked over to the wardrobe and took out a set of clothes; a clean, crisp white shirt, deep blue breeches, a waistcoat, and an overcoat.

He hastily looked over to the window, then untied his dressing robe. He paused, then walked over to the window and closed the shutters. After that was done, he slipped out of his robe and pulled on his shirt and breeches, along with a pair of stockings. He buttoned his shirt and selected a cravat and pin, which he tied and pinned, then buttoned his waistcoat and put on his overcoat, which he fastened and straightened the collar. James retied the ribbon around his brown hair and opened the door, then walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Ah, son. you have come to join us at last. WE had begun to thin you weren't coming." Lord Norrington chided as he rose to see his son to his seat. "Your mother was asleep during your wedding announcement last night. Did you wish to tell her James or shall I? She will be delighted. Maria's daughter is quite fetching. Quite the Lady, or so I am told. Rumor has it she is a fine lace maker as well James. She is a good choice as a bride. I'm sure Maria will be happy to hear the announcement as well." He looked at his wife and smiled. Taking her delicate hand in his he kissed her cheek before dismissing himself and going up the lane toward Larien Manor.

He wanted to make sure the bird hadn't flown the coop and was even whistling as he slammed through the front gate and knocked on the door. Their butler opening it a time later and allowed him in as Maria, holding her daughter's arm firmly in hand stopped on the sight of Lord Norrington and gave a polite bow.

"Lord Norrington. Ana Jolie and I were just on our way down to Market Street to acquire the material to make her gown. She has decided on simplicity as there is no time for anything to fancy."

Lord Norrington nodded. "There will be a ball this evening for the announcement. You will both be expected to come. Put her in something resplendent and we will see you then. I do hope this month passes quickly." he turned and walked back out of the house and whistling as he made his way back down to Norrington Manor.

As his father left, James remained silent, apparently intently focused on his breakfast. His fingers worked nervously at his cuffs, fidgeting with the cufflinks and worrying the cloth around his wrists. He became aware after what felt like far too long, like hours, even though he knew full well it had only been minutes, seconds even, that his mother was watching him just as intently as he was not watching her. He took a deep breath and looked up at his mother, again willing himself to be mature. James looked into his mother's questioning eyes and told her::. It has been decided that I am to marry Ana Jolie, the Larien girl. He kept his eyes on those of his mother and was relieved to see her smile.

That's wonderful. Quite a match, James. When was it decided? James swallowed hard and tried to clear the flush that he felt rising to his face.

last night, mother. She was...they found her...she was outside my window, as he saw the effect this had on his mother, the horror on her face, he quickly added::. I don't think she meant to ...er... see what she did. This time the flush rose, unbidden, and he was helpless to stop it. His mother nodded. 

Well, now I see why the decision was made so hurriedly His mother said softly, they smiled warmly at her son. This is important, James, a wife! A happy occasion. For some reason, the young man could not exactly describe himself as happy.

James's father returned to the manor and stopping in the dining room he called out, "Tonight. A ball in honor of our son's engagement. It will be a grand evening." He tapped his cane against the door jam and moved on to his study. Writing up the agreements that the Larien girl would have to sign and adhere to. He finished penning them and moved once more from their home and down market street and toward the magistrate and the church to procure the marriage certificate and to have his documents sealed as he came back down Market street he saw the less than the splendid girl and her mother looking through white cloth; brocades, velvets, satins. Trying to find the nicest for the best buy.

The little known fact was Mrs. Larien's husband, a top shipbuilder had quit sending her money for his two youngest children and what they did have was running low. He tapped the papers to his thigh again and smiled. She would never see Norrington money even if she lived to see him die.

Lord Norrington moved toward the shop and lifted the velvet and brocade, "Have them measure out what you need Ana Jolie." He waited for her to do so and he watched her carefully, "Get everything you need girl. NOW!" He ordered sharply bringing the cane down as she gave a soft cry of shock and turned to lift what other things she needed into the basket and watched Lord Norrington pull out two pounds a very large amount of cash and she bit her lip as he walked them from the store.

"The ring is the last thing that will be bought for you girl. you have embarrassed your family and you have brought shame to mine. James Norrington marrying a shipbuilder's daughter. The only reason you have your title of Lady is because of your mother." He turned his dark eyes to Maria and looked at her, "You had your chance for splendor Maria. You had your chance at me and you took the shipbuilder. let us make sure our children end the mistake." He turned on his heel and walked down the street, the sound of his cane echoing on the cobblestones as he vanished from sight and Jolie turned her face into her mother's shoulder and began to cry.

It truly had been an innocent mistake to get help for her brother.. an innocent mistake has gone wrong and her mother slowly led her home, with half of the crowds' eyes turned toward them in shock and shame.

.::James looked to his mother::. tonight?

.::Lady Norrington nodded and stood::. it seems so; I had better tell the household. Your father most likely didn't think to. .:f course Lady Norrington respecter and obeyed her husband, just as she should, but she also knew that he didn't always think to follow through on the finer points of his decisions. It wasn't his place to, of course, it was his place to make the decisions and hers to see them played out. She walked out of the dining room, smiling once more at her son, keeping the cheerful face through her own shame and anxiety.

James stood and walked out after her, and as she went down one way he walked in the other direction and took a seat in the drawing room. He tugged nervously at his coat sleeves, a habit he had learned years ago. Unable to simply sit any longer, he pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the window, hands behind his back. It was all too sudden.

There was a time when he had wanted to marry this girl, but when the marriage was thrown upon him like this, he couldn't feel the same way about it. He stood still and silent, gazing out the window::.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ana Jolie... we need to get to work on your gown. Go up stairs and pull out that nice emerald gown that we made you last year. set it in the kitchen and Cook will get the wrinkles out of the cloth. The shoes still fit you so there is your gown for the evening. We will get you cleaned up and looking wonderful later. Let's get to work on your gown now darling." Jolie looked up at her mother and side, her face was still swollen from the non stop tear shed that had started last night at Lord Norrington's feet. She wiped at her tears and climbed the stairs quickly to fetch the gown, bringing it back down to the kitchen she went into her mothers sewing room to begin the tedious work of making the gown.

Her mother lifted the two materials the Lord had chosen. "Ana Jolie I think we shall make the gown in the velvet. The bodice and sleeves in the brocade.. and edge them in the velvet." Jolie simply nodded and moved through the steps of allowing her mother to cut, pin and work the material.

They were not interrupted until Peter came in holding a package. "Jolie this is for you, it just came." She looked over at her brother and sighed. Lifting the box she opened it and two simple bands sat inside. A man's gold band and one she guessed was for her. A penned letter sat inside. 'Have yours fitted, it is insured to be done and they will await you in the morning.' She wiped her eyes again as her mother looked up at the clock. "Oh goodness me Ana Jolie we have to get you ready.. up stairs so we can curl your hair.. get your makeup done. Come on now," She looked up at her son, "Peter your good suit and hurry. WE have to be to the Norrington's in an hour." She raced up the steps with her daughter and she and the two maids worked their miracle on the girl and soon all her honey colored locks were all pinned high on her head with ringlets cascading down her back and shoulders. Her mother had done her make up light and natural and smiled at the girl who's emerald eyes glittered with tears and her mother scolded softly, "Ana.. don't cry.. you'll ruin it and if James didn't like you before.. he'll fall in love tonight." Cook brought the gown and the dressed her in her hoops and the gown and walked her down stairs and led her to the Norrington's. Even a short notice the Ton had arrived in amazing well to do fancy's. Jolie felt ready to pass out as she and her brother and mother were announced and Lord Norrington came to greet them. Her emerald gaze locked with his as he held a look that said, "Don't screw this up girl." He took her arm adn led her into the ballroom.

James Norrington stood stiff and tense in the ball room, wrists clasped behind his back, waiting for the woman of the hour, his wife to be, Miss Ana Jolie Larien. He was clad in the formalwear of the time; breeches, a waistcoat, and a knee length overcoat, all sewn new for the occasion. His waistcoat was of a rich, plush golden velvet that seemed to hold deep within it all the light of the sun, and over it he wore a coat of deep blue, smothered in ornate and intricate gold and silver brocade. His shirt was trimmed at the cuffs and collar with fine and detailed lace, yet another show of his family wealth, and a perfectly round pearl shimmered from the folds of his cravat.   
His blue breeches were gathered at the knee over white silk hose with a gold satin ribbon, the same gold satin that tied back his dark hair. The son of Lord and Lady Norrington had spent the better part of this day in his rooms, surrounded by fluttering hands to prepare him for the evening. Much of the time James had, of course, suffered through yet another tongue-lashing of his fathers on how he had shamed the family and now somehow, somehow --- though Lord Norrington had no specific suggestions, shaking with rage as he was --- somehow, James was going to have to fix it. "Fix it?" The 26-year-old thought to himself, "How is it even my fault? How could I have done anything different? ...Maybe if I had drawn the curtains," he thought, a smile almost threatening to come across his face at the utter futility of it, but disappearing as Lord Norrington's words rang through his head again. "It will be your duty to make a lady out of her, James Alexander Norrington." His father had said, even using his fill given and Christian name. Make a lady out of Jamie? Somehow James strongly doubted that was possible... Then he saw hwe, led through the doorway at his father's arm. Her hair was pinned up in a golden halo, and a few gentle curls framed her classically beautiful face. A graceful porcelain neck and shoulders rose from an elegant emerald gown, a gown that brought out the brightness of her glimmering green eyes and lovingly held every curve. Suddenly, James wasn't so unsure that the girl he had already once fallen in love with, and was falling for a second time as she stood before him, was already a lady, flowing gracefully across the floor even past and through her obvious nerves, cool as the ice that every courtly woman so desired to be. He stepped over to her, measuring each tap of his burnished black shoes, remaining the pillar of poised propriety that was demanded of him. He took her delicate and slender hand gently in his jeweled one and touched his cool lips to the smooth back of it, then let if fall, a fluttering dove, to nestle itself back within the folds of her hoop-swollen skirts. Then the son of Norrington held out his heavily brocaded right arm and inclined his head slightly and sharply, not taking his eyes from hers, eyes that he noticed, even through the skillful makeup, were still gently red-rimmed from the strain of constant tears. "Miss Larien," he said, still using her maiden name for, although betrothed, they were not yet married in the eyes of the state or the church, "Welcome." 

She had stood on his father 's arm the emerald cloth glinting softly in the dozens of candles. When James spoke she had flushed lightly. She really did feel bad about this. Something deep down told her he would despise her for all of this as they made there way slowly across the wood floor, the small quartet in the corner was playing softly as she stopped halfway across the floor. Halting him with her hand as she looked up at him. She bit the inside of her cheek a moment as she thought of what she would say.

Finally after a few minutes time she decided she would just say the out right truth would be the best road to go. "James. I want you to know I am sorry. I am so.." She gave a soft sob as her chin began to tremble and tears started to fall again, "Just so sorry.. I had come to ask your help with Peter.. he was in trouble.. and they wouldn't let me in the door.. I went up the tree to knock on your w.. on your window.."

She turned her face from his, unable to look him in the eyes as she continued her heartbroken apology, "I didn't mean to shame your fam.. family. I am just so sorry.. If I could get you out of this I would." She lifted her face to look at his now red in the face father, his mother had her face hidden behind her fan and her own mother was bright red and her fists were clenched in fists as Jolie continued to make the ass of herself.

"I would take my life if you asked." It was the last thing she offered before she pulled from his arm and disappeared from the room, curling up in Lady Norrington's music room where she knelt by the piano, her hands crossed over each other and she sobbed full heartedly. She had never ever meant for this to happen. She loved James. She wanted this more then anything, but he looked so miserable.. no matter how well he tried to hide it. She forced his hand by trying to save her brother... she didn't' know what else to do. "I'm so sorry..." She cried out to the empty room once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings are at the end of the chapter!

James bit his lip and breathed deep, smoothing his hands over the brocade that rained down his broad chest. He looked around furtively at the guests, all of whom were trying their best to be inconspicuous in their burning, prying glances and their hoarse whispers, and failing miserably. He felt inexplicably choked and overheated, and as he looked into his father's stony, unflinching, but deeply infuriated countenance and his mother's flittering, worrying eyes, he nodded just barely and took his mother's arm, leading her out of the ballroom. He knew what his father was doing behind him without even looking, he was hurrying from couple to couple, apologizing brusquely, and encouraging the quartets in the corners to pick it up, the lively tune now, move the ladies' skirts about... but James could hardly hear a word of it, through the fury and the pity that roared inside his head, warring madly against each other. It seemed to take an eternity of painful, perfect steps until he and the Lady Norrington were finally out in the parlor, where they were immediately brought a tray of iced water, delicately fragranced with rose or with orange. James saw his mother to the sofa, and put a glass of water in her hand, forcing a reassuring smile. I'll just go find her, mother, and everything will fall back into place, the evening will pick back up, you'll see. He played the dutiful son, the dutiful fiancee, but he fervently doubted each and every word that fell from his falsely honeyed tongue. The man stood back up straight and proper and started to the music room, where he could hear Jolie's sobs. He hesitated slightly at the door, then stepped over to her and bent to put a hand on her chin and tip it to his face. How young she was, and how tortured. He looked into her eyes, shimmering with tears, and gently wiped the rivulets from her face with his thumb as he bid her to her feet. You can't cry over this, Jolie, you know that. .::he said softly, his heartbreaking for her within its iron-cast walls, and put his hands on her trembling shoulders.

She looked up at James, meeting his dark eyes with her own and she took a deep shuttering breath as she fought to control her sobs. she was broken. She'd done something she swore she'd never do. "If it makes it any better James.. you were my first... I'd never...." She drawled slowly as her pink cheeks felt on fire. 

"James I never meant to trap you. I never expected you to be naked. I never expected to see you that way. I didn't mean for your rake of a brother Wesley to catch me... and I didn't mean for your father to see me. Oh James...." She burst into a fresh cascade of tears as she sat down on the bench. Her face lifted up to him as the clear water trickled down her cheeks. 

She pulled the pins from her hair and let the stray gold fall over her shoulders, "Who am I kidding James.. I can't be "The Lady Norrington" I can't even be "The Lady Larien" Without screwing it up. James, would you ever have married me?" She questioned softly as she turned her back to him, afraid of his answer as her fingers danced softly over his mother's ebony and ivory keys. The soft sounds filled the room as she continued to play. 

She choked back another sob before she finally moved to him, burying her face into the heavy brocade that covered his chest, the cold embroidery and stitching scratched her face but she didn't care as she let her emotions overcloud all else. 

"Your father promised I'll be miserable.. that I will never do right by you.. that I"ll never be allowed your wealth or your heart.. He made me sign papers... Papers that made sure I couldn't have any of it."   
She lifted fiery emerald eyes to his sinfully dark ones. her soft, feminine fingers, not a spot of dirt on them reached up to just caress his face. "I dreamed for years I'd have you as my husband.. even if you are tee years older than me... But I never wanted to force my dream.. it was just supposed to happen. The academy took you from me. You became everything I feared you would. Every bit your father and I knew you were gone. Cold and calculating..." 

Cold and calculating...the words struck him like daggers, biting deeply, making his breath catch and his heart sting. He took her hand from his face and held it between his own. Her face was red from tears and from pressing against his chest, and her hair was hanging at her shoulders, lost of its original vibrant luster.

He felt at once so separate from her, ashamed and adamant and at the same time so in love with her, but he feared she was right. She was not made to be a Lady, he could see it in her eyes. Even beneath the tears and the shame, he could see a fire there that would never be captured, never still. 

James reached a hand up to brush a curl from her face and smoothed it over the back of her head. "My father has strong opinions on what should and should not be." At this, he dropped her hand and turned away from her, hands clasped tightly behind his back. "And I, who have been raised under those opinions, have no place to disagree." 

The softness that had once been in his heart for Jolie he now pushed down under the years of lessons and lectures, the lashings and the speeches. "I am afraid we have no choice to follow his wishes and designs, Jolie. Believe me, I never wanted it this way, either. I---" He caught himself just before letting the truth slip, telling her that he, too, had once wanted to be hers, to have her for his wife. 

He recovered swiftly from the error. "I think we should go back in now. The guests will be wondering." As if they weren't already he thought with disgust. James straightened his coat and cravat, the turned and walked back to Jolie, taking her arm in his. "Dry your tears, darling," he said to her and kissed her forehead. But the phrase was hollow, only barely touching that twinge of love that he still held for her.   
She set her hair back up in a twist this time, easier to wear yet still elegant and she wrapped her arm about his and nodded as they walked back into the ballroom. She sighed as her mother caught her hair change and her brother was nowhere to be seen as her eyes moved to Lord and Lady Norrington whom gestured them towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jolie I have to escort the new Governor, Governor Swann, of Port Royal in the Spanish Main to his port and serve there in Fort Charles." he around as many husked whispers and gasps filled the room, many young ladies turned their eyes to James, flitting their fans hurriedly as they turned back to his father. 

"Secondly I announce the upcoming marriage of James to the Lady Ana Jolie Maria Angelina Larien, daughter of Lord Noel Larien and Lady Maria Larien. They will be wed in two weeks' time in St. Gregory's just a few blocks away. The day after their nuptials James will be shipped overseas." 

More gasps filled the room and Lady Norrington looked positively nauseous as her husband spoke. Jolie looked up at James, her hand gripping hard on his sleeve before her fingers grasped at her corseted chest and her eyes rolled as she collapsed to the waxed wood floor with a loud rustling of hoops and satin and her head hitting the floor as her pearl necklace broke, her long fingers having caught in the strand, the small white balls spreading over the floor as there were several screams and suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder and there were more screams from many of the women and sounds of husbands comforting and soothing as James's parents stared at him, Lady LArien stared at her daughter and at first only Peter moved to his sister's side.   
His words breaking the silence for all to hear, "I'm sorry Jamie.. this is all my fault.. please forgive me sister.. please." 

...It was several moments of shock and horror before James realized his father was shouting for his attention. "James! James!" The young man turned, paralyzed, to Jolie, a crumpled heap of green broadcloth and golden curls, with white pearls dashing angrily in all directions. He remained motionless until Lord Norrington's firm grasp dug sharply into his shoulder and the man's hissing voice sounded in James' ear. "James, take the lady out of here. Now." James flushed, ashamed of his foolishness, and immediately bent down and took Jolie in his arms, battling tenderly with the hoops and frills.   
He could feel the heat of all the guests on his back as he walked from the ballroom and up the winding stairs to the second floor, the north wing, the guest rooms. He saw out of the corner of his eye that a maid had wanted to follow, but his father had, with one swift gesture, stayed her. James held Jolie's head gently against his chest as he carried her to a guest suite and laid her on the bed. He walked to the vanity and took up the water basin and clean white linen, which he dampened and began to dab lightly over her face and neck. 

"Quite a show you put on out there," he said with a slightly sardonic smile. He stayed there a short while longer, then began to worry that she wasn't waking. 

"Oh lord, the corset" he breathed, and lifted her from the shoulders, draping her limp form over his and untied the laces of her gown and of her corset, tugging it lose. He was afraid of tearing the delicate material in his hurry but feared even worse what could happen if he didn't move quickly. As he felt her breath start again, dangerously cool on his neck, James laid her back down and took a seat at her side, eyes fixed on hers, still working with the cool, damp linen. 

Jolie hadn't stirred. Hadn't moved for a long moment before her chest finally heaved with a long deep breath as her body fought to regain the lost oxygen her limbs begged for. She had no idea that she'd passed out but the feel of the cool cloth on her skin made her stir. Her eyes fluttered open with a heavy groan, "My arms and legs hurt." 

She tried to sit up but groaned again, "My head hurts worse.. your father hates me doesn't he.. I won't blame him.. I don't blame you if you hate me to James.. I've made a total mess out of everything. I just couldn't leave it all alone... I just. I have ruined your life... I am so sorry James. I suppose I am not to follow you to Port Royal either?" She sighed again and shifted to her side as she watched quietly.   
Lord Norrington came to lift Peter to standing. I will take over your son's training Maria. at least ONE of your children will be raised right." PEter started and then said nothing as he stared from Lord Norrington to his mother as the guests ate their treats and cake and then began to leave as Maria looked ready to cry. Lady Norrington just shook her head in disbelief as she excused herself for the evening. 

Maria bit her lip and growled softly, "YOu will NOT do anything with my son destroying Ana Jolie the way you are is far worse than anyone else ever could have imagined Alex.. and what you are forcing James into is just appalling. Now if you will excuse me I have a wedding dress to make." She grabbed her shawl and moved for the door, she gave one last look over her shoulder as Peter called out to her from the doorway. Her green eyes that mirrored her daughters glittered in the lightening and she never saw the coach coming. The driver tried to veer but missed and soon a crowd was gathered in the street. 

As her eyes fluttered open, James gave Jolie a kind smile. He listened to her continued apology, nodding silently in agreement, his father did hate her, but he didn't. He was frustrated, ashamed, and horrendously uncomfortable, and his father had not let him forget any of it, but still, he did not, could not hate her. He set the linen down in the basin and finally spoke. "No, Jolie, that would be terribly inappropriate." 

He took her small and still pale-as-sheet hand and lifted it from the bed. "Can you stand?" At that moment, there was a rending shriek of creaking wood, of metal on cobblestone, and of human torment. James shut his eyes and walked to the window, where he opened them to a terrible sight. Just in front of the manor, there was an overturned carriage. The horses pawed desperately, their legs crushed beneath them, tearing at what seemed from his vantage point to be... a lady's gown. He recognized the color, different from any other, even though it was stained in blood and in the mud. 

A slight gasp escaped his lips, but he regained himself and turned to Jolie, lips thin and hands tense at his sides. He took her hand between his and said softly, trying to remain as calm as he could, "Jolie, darling, perhaps you should stay here and recover, while I attend to the matter that seems to have presented itself most unrelentingly." He knew who it was in the street, and he did not want to worry about the already tortured girl anymore. James kissed her hand and told her "I will return to see to you as soon as I can, Jolie. 

In the meantime, I will send a maid up to look after you." He turned and walked across the room to the door, pausing there to send her one last smile, painted and forced, barely masking the anxiety in his chestnut eyes, but the best he could give her. 

She looked at him, the noise had sent a chill through her, her hair on end, "James.. James what aRe you keeping from me. JAMES!" She shouted his name once more as he disappeared and she knew he was hiding something. She tried to stir from the bed. Tried to stand but collapsed tot eh floor once more as the maid appeared. "Lady Larien. you should not be up. What a night of shocks for you if I may be so bold." Jolie arched a brow as she was helped back into her bed, "You may." 

The maid paled a bit. "First your wedding and Lord James.. he is a fine man. A suiting match for you my lady... but the news that he will leave you. That must be terribly heartbreaking. And your mother. Your poor mother. They have fetched the doctor but they don't think it looks too well. I am sorry my lady." 

The young girl tucked her back into the bed after working her into a nightgown that Lady Norrington had sent and pulled out the pins, washed the paint from her face, and offered Jolie some medicine as sat at her side until the girl had fallen asleep. Her job is done the maid slid downstairs relayed the news to the Lady who was in her room and in about the same shape and on her way to sleep as well. 

Lord Norrington knelt unceremoniously in the mud and rain his hands stroking over Maria's face, talking to her, trying to keep her calm and quiet as he watched the woman he had always been very much in love with passing. "You can't die Maria.. you can't. I"m sorry I said all those horrid things it was not fair of me at all. She'll be taken care of. So will Pe.." He was stopped short by his son's appearance through the door and he felt Maria's hand grow limp and he stood again, adjusting his Jacket, "There was nothing that could be done.


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Larien will be told as soon as she can bear the news. The wedding will come sooner than later. James. You will see to it that all the preparations are made." He chocked on a sob before he clapped a hand on his son's shoulder, "Take care of this please." He disappeared back inside. 

"Sir, one request!" Lord Norrington paused and waited for his son to continue, keeping his back to the scene. "Might I be allowed to tell her?" .:: 

He did not see his father's response but heard his retreating footsteps and the shutting of the door. He began to shout orders, the commanding tone ringing out through the shock and grief, masking it::. "Come on then! Someone cut those horses free!" For the horses were still trapped, pawing and shrieking, eyes wild and white-rimmed, nostrils flared and bloodied from the strain. As the lashes were cut, they burst out into the street...and after no more than seven paces, both of them were collapsed from exhaustion and injury, moaning desperately. 

It took several men to lift the cart, but when they did, James knelt down and took the broken Lady Larien into his arms. Her face was an image of pure peace, a sick and twisted light of serenity in the midst of the mud, the blood, the groans and gasps, the horror. She was ice cold, the only warmth he felt from her body was the blood as it ran over his hands and soaked into his clothes. James looked up into the eyes of the doctor, a young man, with soft gold-brown hair and sad blue eyes, eyes that had been robbed of innocence long ago.::. 

"You, sir. An acclaimed and skilled surgeon, am I right?" 

"So it is said," the doctor replied meekly. 

James doubted even if that man was as old as he, and if he was he did not look it. He shrugged off his coat, now soaked and stained with the blood of the innocent and the dirt of the soiled streets, and wrapped it about the Lady Larien, then stood with her in his arms. "Then I would ask you to take her, and prepare her, do whatever is necessary and sensible; you will be paid upon completion"   
"Yes, sir." The soft gentility of the doctor's voice fell harsh against the discordant, chilling wails from the horses and the soft, choked, shrill sobs of the women who stood by.

"The evening has come to an end, sirs, return to your homes and households." James laid the broken dove in the doctor's carriage, and after saying a quick and silent prayer for her soul, turned and walked back into the manor. People still lingered, many had simply not heard his words, too shocked were they and deafened by the haunting, bloodcurdling, deeply disturbing pained whinnies and moans. The creatures seemed, in their very distress, to be crying aloud the pain and injustice, mourning for the lost life, the broken dove.   
"And would someone call out the butcher," James shouted and shut the door, sighing. 

As James Norrington made his way to his rooms, he barely noticed the terrified and shocked gasps. He was covered in blood and reeked of the streets. Not even pausing, he went straight to his rooms and stripped the destroyed outfit off, casting it onto the bed. New sheets he set into his mind, nodding decisively to seal the reminder, and he walked into the bath chamber where, thankfully, someone had, had the sense to draw him a bath and have it waiting. He breathed the steam deep, letting it calm his senses and clear his lungs as he tried his best to wash the horror from his body. Finally, when the water was too cool and too murky with blood and dirt to be of any use, James dried himself and slipped into his cotton shift and dressing robe. 

He called for Mary, the maid who had attended to Jolie, and ignored her awkwardness. He knew, of course, that it was not commonplace for a man to call upon a maid, especially in these conditions, but he assured her that his only wish was to inquire as to the status of his fiancee. Relieved to learn that she was sleeping peacefully, he returned to his bedroom and tried to get some sleep, but the night's strain, especially the last grotesque hours, had struck too deep to allow him any rest. 

As he pulled on clean clothes, planning to sit for a time in the study, James heard a shot and the tortured cries of the horses, which had by then faded to a ghostly chorus, stopped, and a final silence dropped over the streets. 

Dressed simply in breeches and a shirt, James quietly opened the door to his room and walked down to the study, careful not to disrupt anyone. Sighing heavily, he sank into a chair in front of the unlit fireplace and leaned his head back, pressing the heels of his hands against his brow. The young man remained in this position for some time, then he stood and walked over to the wall of books, running his fingers across the row of gilded-lettered-bindings until they closed around a well-worn but far from maltreated copy of the Book of Common Prayer. He opened it to Compline and sat again in front of the dark fireplace, and there he remained until the first lights of dawn. But as soon as the sky began to turn from black to gray, James took the book in his hand and made his way to where Jolie was resting. 

He took a seat in the chair at the far end of the room and turned to Morning Prayer which he rattled off in an attempt to soothe his mind and soul and to calm himself for what he would have to tell his fiancee.

Jolie had tried to fight the coming sleep and eventually lost tot he Valium that weighed her lids and brought her to sleep. The lucent lids finally slid shut over the emeralds that were her eyes and her lips lay parted as her head slid to the side, her honey-gold locks fell loose about her face and shoulders, the white linen gown hugged her nearly flat chest, proof positive that she was still just a girl. A girl that was being thrust to adulthood by a serious of chaotic events.. a butterfly effect as the Asian people say.. She had slept through the chaotic events of her mother's death. Unknowing of what was going on.   
Her brother had vanished. No one had seen Peter dart through the doors after his mother, calling her name and the last sight was his mother turning back to call for him, "Peter... Come on.." she had started to call out to him, lifting her gloved hand as the scream of the carriage wheels and the horses as they tried to miss her as she stepped into the street. The little boy had witnessed everything. His dark brown eyes, chocolate like the rest of the brothers.. like their father. His dusty brown curls blowing in the rainy wind as he screamed out for his mother and no one cared to stop for him, not seeing that the little boy had been lost to the crowd. Peter was two years younger than Jolie, and the last child born to the Lord and Lady Larien. 

He had slipped through the people.. had watched all that James did. Heard what Lord Norrington had said to his mother and anger filled his eyes. That man was the cause of this... now his sister was nothing but tears and his mother was dead... now they'd half to go to Port Royal. now they had no choice. He despised Norrington. Hated the man now. He fled into the night. Not caring about Jolie. Not carrying about anyone save himself. 

Mary had come to straighten around the sleeping girl and her master in the wee hours, getting warm water for her basin and fetching a clean gown from Lady Norrington so that Jolie would have something to wear, "Master Norrington, Sir. Master Norrington, I need to get her up and dressed.. you can't be in here." Mary spoke as she stood beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Almighty God, Father of all mercies, we thine unworthy servants do give thee most humble and hearty thanks..." James muttered the words, hardly hearing them himself, as he followed the slow and steady rise and fall of Jolie's sheets. He wondered at how small she looked, and how young, her still girlish body all but lost beneath the multitude of blankets. The young man felt as though he had aged immeasurably over the evening, and though sad, wearied eyes he watched her, pausing at times to close them and sigh silently as a softly pained expression would cross his face. The banns had not even been called, and already he had failed his duties as a husband. "You are to protect her," Lord Norrington had lectured him, "To guard her against all threats to her best..." The man had taken out Gouge's Of Domestic Duties and read to his son a passage: "Now what persons are more dear and precious than a wife? Yet withal she is a weak vessel: therefore she is much to be borne with all." James had cast this aside, insisting, in what he now saw was childish obstinance bred of fear and anxiety, that Jolie, Jamie, was hardly a "weak vessel." But James could no longer be childish, immaturity had deserted him in that street that night; he had come face to face with death, had touched it, heard it, smelt it, tasted it. Cold and wet, silently shrieking, rich with rancor, and bitter, acidic. He had met death, and Death, with a cold, slow hand, had led him from innocence. And with eyes that looked now from the vantage of that weathered road, James Norrington watched his young bride, and he knew his father had been right. She breathed shallowly, her porcelain face pale, her tiny body held in a coaxed, unnatural sleep. Wrapped in cold and pressing sheets of guilt, James cursed himself, in sharp harmony to his ever-running whispered prayers, for letting her be so attacked, so robbed. The Thief had come, had raided her life and ransacked and ruined her family, and He had taken from her something far more valuable than any mere jewel; He had taken her innocence. Death had taken her mother, her love, her support, and her life. And James had done nothing to stop it, "...in holiness and righteousness all our days; through Jesus Christ our Lord, to whom, with thee and the Holy Ghost..." 

The words tumbled from his lips and fell to the floor, each one pricking his heart as it fell. The murmured rhythm meant to soothe him was now serving only to aggravate the raw wound, ensuring that when it healed it would do so with a callous. Entranced by the rhythm, enthralled with the caressing pain, James started slightly at Mary's gentle but persistent reminder, then nodded

"One moment." 

He quickly mouthed the last words of Morning Prayer and rose. As he crossed to the door, he looked once more upon Jolie and silently apologized. Then he nestled the book under his arm, clasped his wrists behind his back, turned on his heel, and walked back down to the study to return the book.

Mary shook her awake, "Miss Larien. Miss Larien." She called to her several times. Jolie finally let her emerald eyes slip open. She started to speak but changed her mind as the older maid pull her from the bed, "Get up. GET UP!" She yelled at her, yanking hard from the bed and tugging the gown from her, scrubbing her skin with the cloth, watching it redden in long streaks as she Jolie set her hands on the wall to keep from being scrubbed to the floor. Her skin hurt and it was quite raw, blood raised in spots in places as Mary dropped the towel and forced the girl into stockings, tying the lace ties to hold them up. 

"There you go, miss... Let's get this finished." She tugged up the pantaloons and then slid the chemise over her shoulders and yanked it down hard, lifting the corset she wrapped it around her chest and pushed Jolie into the wall, tugging the strings roughly until they were completely tight and Jolie could already barely breathe as she watched the lady tuck her into the velvet gown and set the slippers on her feet. 

Mary lifted the brush and began to tug it through Jolie's hair, not caring that she pulled clumps from the golden locks. Braiding it back down her back and scrubbed her face clean. "Now to breakfast the Lord and Lady will be waiting for you and I think James wanted to talk to you as well." She pushed the girl toward the hallway and down the stairs to the dining hall and announced her before disappearing.

Lord Norrington stood as several of the other guests still present gasped and murmurs were started on the sight of Jolie. Whispers, pointed fingers and panic spread over Jolie's face, "Wha... What's going on? Where is my brother? Where is my mother?" Her knuckles were white as she gripped the chair before her, breathing hard once more she tried to reach the corset strings as she continued to squiggle, "ANA JOLIE YOU WILL STAND QUIET AND STILL." His father brought that came down again and the room was silent as Jolie was worked into her chair and the juice was poured for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Jolie ate when she as given leave to, taking a plate to the sideboard and took pastry and ham and sat back down, "Has Peter been found?" She asked out of turn and looked only at James, not his father when she spoke and that godforsaken cane came down again, "LADY LARIEN!"

Even James grimaced at his father but answered Jolie in that restrained voice as Wesley came in with a shake of his head, "I'm afraid he hasn't been seen. Wesley has been searching all night."

"Peter doesn't like Wesley he won't come to him, "I must go look. I must call him. He has to be at the wedding. My dress I have to finish my dress!"

Mrs. Norrington stood, "Come Jolie we'll go collect your things and peek around for Peter." Jolie nodded to the wise woman, "Thank you, Lady Norrington." She finished her ham and pastry and quickly joined the elder in the hall, shrugging into her shawl.

"I am sorry for your dear mother, she was a kind gentlewoman. Your father sent you and her back here at the first sign of trouble was a kind thing for him to do. When you were little you would come to tea with your mother and play at her ankle never a hand out of place. But that brother of yours trouble from the moment he was born he could have used your father. My husband stepped in many times to correct him, Wesley, too but you are quite right it has always been James he preferred."

Jolie nodded and tied her own shawl around her shoulders, "Mama and I have been working on the dress non-stop as his nanny and cook. It just needs a few last stitches." Ernestina Norrington nodded and off they set to walk down the lane and up to the house gate. "Pardon the mess It's not well kept with having Peter and his friends always trouncing through but mother always fought to keep a house a home. " She led Lady Norrington up the crooked line to the house, "Nanny?! Cook?! She called and in moments the two lases were there taking shawls and setting them in the sewing room with tea coming as Lady Norrington looked over the gown.

"It's beautiful Jolie a beautiful gown for a beautiful woman. This will be your house after the wedding and you have the money to keep your staff and hire more. You'll need a fine carriage and healthy horses to see our family out of town and even the ones in town to far to walk."

"I walk everywhere. It won't be a problem."

"Nonsense Jolie you are a Lady and you will have James's pay to add to your weekly allowance. It is a shame he's not taking you with but I am sure he will send for you soon as he's able, my son loves you dearly." She smiled and pat her on the back as Jolie looked at Nanny and Cook.

"Peter has been missing since the night mom passed has he been home and cook frowned. "He made up a basket of food, a big basket and a satchel stuffed with clothes and vanished not even telling us what happened all we know is a solicitor came this morning and said as long as Jolie needed us we would continue to pay our stipends each week," Cook looked read sad as she reached out her dark hand to touch Jolie startling her back to reality, "Yes, of course, I want you. you are all I have left. For now, we need to gather a trunk of my nicest clothing things, and my jewelry and the wedding dress you two will come to serve me while things get figured out. A letter has already been posted to Port Royal immediately so that the father knows what has happened."

She slid to a wing back chair in autumn colors and sat down her hands going to the crochet basket there and she smiled. "We always made hats, scarves, and mittens for the children in Peter's classes," Lady Norrington sat in the other wingback chair and slid her hand in its basket of surprise and found Jolie's veil crocheted of fine thread and gems set in the centers of the flowers and she quietly tucked it away as Nanny and Cook drug a big heavy chest down the stairs and out on the porch where a man hauled it up on the carriage and then they wrapped up the dress and then they all climbed into the wagon and bumped along back to Priestly Place, the Norrington's great estate and Lady Norrington had everything moved around the trunk to Jolie's room overlooking the rose garden and her dress and all sewing was downstairs in the sewing room where Jolie sat on the floor handling the hem at the moment. She wanted the gown beautiful. She wanted everything perfect for the wedding at the end of the week,

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter sat at a large table in the corner of a Tavern down by the docks, "So you say lad that Lady Larien is marrying Lieutenant Norrington Friday and we can snatch her up in the party and get riches unbelievable to ransom her back to her bonnie new husband before the deeds are done?"

"That's what I'm saying wait for my sister in the Norrington's Rose Gardens and wait for her to be alone long enough to kidnap then make it back to your boat and off to sea with you lot and her to do with as you please."

"What makes a boy like you so bitter so young?" Angus Dupree asked finishing his beer.

"She got herself tied to Norrington and last night that very thing got my momma killed." Peter was cold and so very hurt but set up the kidnapping playing with a bag of gold coins and soon was on his way to find Jolie and spin her a most marvelous tale of fear and dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Ana Jolie fretted and flitted, still no sign of Peter, Wesley and his men were out looking for him everywhere they could think of just missing him several times. But giving up in the evening hours, catching a hack back to the upper side and Priestley manor Jolie raced to the door to meet the elder brother who just shook his head.

"HE COULDN'T HAVE DISAPPEARED! HE'S THIRTEEN!" She howled till the sound of the Lord Norrington's cane came down, "There is NO shouting in my house go back to your room and your gown the wedding is tomorrow."

Jolie didn't care that he yelled at her. Tonight she would have to dress down and dandy. She had to find her brother they would take passage on the Del Sol. It was headed to the Bahamas and then on to the colonies. She would bring him back. She practically fell. Catching herself she sat on the vestibule. 

She ran into James on the cool, evening just before supper. HE was just in his slacks, blue buttondown the first three buttons were undone, black and gold suspenders to keep his pants on and white stockings. 

"Oh! James. It must be rough packing just the basic on your ride to Port Royal. I'm sorry they will not make any more room since the Port Royal Govoner has been sworn in and now his daughter is on her way to join him. James, I'd better go sit to eat with your father his mood is improving about our wedding but I don't really want to be apart, Just promise me you'll send for me when you can. I'd best be joining your mother for supper we need to sew the pearls onto the skirt and bodice. We're using my mom's jewelry for a suitable gown. Thank you again for this James... maybe we can break the marriage in Port Royal. The military will need you far more than I." 

She turned around and started walking away when his quiet voice lulled the air, "I don't blame you. I'd already asked your mom for your hand months ago. I was going to send it to you as soon as I got settled in the town and fort. Your mother had okayed it, I'm happy to be marrying you. I'm sorry we can't find Peter."

She nodded and slipped inside, looked in the bedroom, and smiled just a little and she could hear Lord Norrington moving around his office. She ducked into the dining room and Mrs. Norrington asked her to sid at her end of the table, her husband and sons could have the other end. She clasped Jolie's hand and smiled, "We will get all those pearls with the gown without help from your staff, I do adore them. They will have jobs here until you can send for them." 

Jolie nodded and smiled, "My heart is broken and sobbing yet it is floating on a happy breeze." She quieted as the men entered. Dinner was served while Lord and Lady Norrington talked about the event next eve.

"IT was pot roast with celery and carrots in the dinner. Fluffy rolls, fresh-made butter, and fresh green beans, and even some lovely red potatoes, they appeared to be the Lord's favorite.

When Jolie was done with her small plate she offered an excuse to go upstairs and thanked them for a lovely meal. She closed the door behind her and headed up the grand staircase to her room where she applied the dirt on her face and clothes, changed into breeches and went down the trellis to the ground below and then ran to where the boys hung out shortly someone heard something about peter for all she knew he signed on as a cabin boy and was sitting down at the dock so that's where she started but quickly found out that he had indeed signed on as Cabin boy to the Captain of the Mary, Mary.

Jolie started to sob when she sat the ship floating away.

Suddenly strong thick arms were around her waist just holding her, "It's okay beautiful, It's okay. "Jamie quit fidgeting you are doing damage to my front, we just found him too and the boats in the boat lane. They are headed to the Bahamas." 

"James you're crushing me," there was laughter beside hi and she could see Westley, "How did you know I was here?"

James chuckles and pulled off her hat her auburn hair came tumbling down, heavens above she was sexy, maybe this marriage would work.

He snuck her into the manor and put the pins in the window to only allow them to open a little. 

"All right I suggest you get bathed and sew those pearls on the dress. I will see you tomorrow. I'll be the one at the front of the church." He smiled, winked and shut the inner doors and then the outer doors and headed down the hall to his and Westley's room.

"She's a wild child, you'll never tame her, let's get some rest, The wedding is in the afternoon and the reception as late as the ton will take it." They shook hands at James]'s door and he went left and Wesley nodded to his brother and went in the right door. The rooms had been split to support both men when they were 14, now they were older and would accept the guest room and tomorrow was full of love and support. James changed and slid into a nightshirt and then into his bed to read a little bit. Tamping out the candle and going to sleep.

"Back in Jolie's room, she two had bathed and changed into a crisp pale pink nightdress and was sitting with her servants and Lady Norrington sewing the pearls one at a time in place.

An hour later they commandeered two more helpers and the dress was finished by midnight and Jolie was slid into bed and she got comfy as Nanny tamped out the candles and Jolie fretted and flitted, still no sign of Peter, Wesley, and his men were out looking for him everywhere they could think of just missing him several times. But giving up in the evening hours, catching a hack back to the upper side and Priestley manor Jolie raced to the door to meet the elder brother who just shook his head.

"HE COULDN'T HAVE DISAPPEARED! HE'S THIRTEEN!" She howled till the sound of the Lord Norrington's cane came down, "There is NO shouting in my house go back to your room and your gown the wedding is tomorrow."

Jolie didn't care that he yelled at her. Tonight she would have to dress down and dandy. She had to find her brother they would take passage on the Del Sol. It was headed to the Bahamas and then on to the colonies. She would bring him back. She practically fell as she sat on the vestibule. 

She ran into James on a cool evening just before supper. HE was just in his slacks, blue buttondown the first three buttons were undone, black and gold suspenders to keep his pants on and white stockings. 

"Oh! James. It must be rough packing just the basic on your ride to Port Royal. I'm sorry they will not make any more room since the Port Royal Govoner has been sworn in and now his daughter is on her way to join him. James, I'd better go sit to eat with your unce his mood is improving our wedding but I don't really want to be apart, Just promise me you'll send for me when you can. I'd best be joining your mother for supper we need to sew the pearls onto the skirt and bodice. We're using my mom's jewelry for a suitable gown. Thank you again for this James... maybe we can break the marriage in Port Royal. The military will need you far more than I." 

She turned around and started walking away when his quiet voice lulled the air, "I don't blame you. I'd already asked your mom for your hand months ago. I was going to send it to you as soon as I got settled in the town and fort. Your mother had okayed it, I'm happy to be marrying you. I'm sorry we can't find Peter."

She nodded and slipped inside, looked in the bedroom, and smiled just a little and she could hear Lord Norrington moving around his office. She ducked into the dining room and Mrs. Norrington asked her to sid at her end of the table, her husband and sons could have the other end. She clasped Jolie's hand and smiled, "We will get all those pearls with the gown without help from your staff, I do adore them. They will have jobs here until you can send for them." 

Jolie nodded and smiled, "My heart is broken and sobbing yet it is floating on a happy breeze." She quieted as the men entered. Dinner was served while Lord and Lady Norrington talked about the event next eve.

"IT was pot roast with celery and carrots in the dinner. Fluffy rolls, fresh-made butter, and fresh green beans, and even some lovely red potatoes, they appeared to be the Lord's favorite.

When Jolie was done with her small plate she offered an excuse to go upstairs and thanked them for a lovely meal. She closed the door behind her and headed up the grand staircase to her room where she applied the dirt on her face and clothes, changed into breeches and went down the trellis to the ground below and then ran to where the boys hung out shortly someone heard something about peter for all she knew he signed on as a cabin boy and was sitting down at the dock so that's where she started but quickly found out that he had indeed signed on as the cabin boy for the Captain of the Mary, Mary.

Jolie started to sob when she sat the ship floating away.

Suddenly strong thick arms were around her waist just holding her, "It's okay beautiful, It's okay. "Jamie quit fidgeting you are doing damage to my front, we just found him too and the boats in the boat lane. They are headed to the Bahamas." 

"James you're crushing me," there was laughter beside hi and she could see Westley, "How did you know I was here?"

James chuckles and pulled off her hat her auburn hair came tumbling down, heavens above she was sexy, maybe this marriage would work.

He snuck her into the manor and put the pins in the window to only allow them to open a little. 

"All right I suggest you get bathed and sew those pearls on the dress. I will see you tomorrow. I'll be the one at the front of the church." He smiled, winked and shut the inner doors and then the outer doors and headed down the hall to his and Westley's room.

"She's a wild child, you'll never tame her, let us get some rest, The wedding is in the afternoon and the reception as late as the ton will take it." They shook hands at James]'s door and he went left and Wesley nodded to his brother and went in the right door. The rooms had been split to support both men when they were 14, now they were older and would accept the guest room and tomorrow was full of love and support. James changed and slid into a nightshirt and then into his bed to read a little bit. Tamping out the candle and going to sleep.

"Back in Jolie's room, she two had bathed and changed into a crisp pale pink nightdress and was sitting with her servants and Lady Norrington sewing the pearls one at a time in place.

An hour later they commandeered two more helpers and the dress was finished by midnight and Jolie was slid into bed and she got comfy as Nanny tamped out all the candles and curled up on her bed in a part of the closet close enough to hear Jolie if she needed her, far enough away no one could bother her.

By one everyone was asleep except the kitchen making and prepping the large dinner.ed out all the candles and curled up on her bed in a part of the closet close enough to hear Jolie if she needed her, far enough away no one could bother her.

By one everyone was asleep except the kitchen making and prepping the large dinner.


	11. The Wedding

The morning was bustling with excitement as Ana Jolie stole into the kitchen and put together a plate of fruit, sausage, and jellied toast and headed to the backyard to eat and watch them piece her reception together in the gardens. She had managed to avoid the Norrington's so far this morning. Nanny and Cook were going to get her ready for the wedding in just a few hours, they were filling her wooden bath with steaming water as she ate. She had just wished they had found Peter so he could have joined in the festivities. When she finished she took her plate back in the kitchen and headed upstairs with an apple to eat. 

She opened the door and shut it behind her and the dressing screen had been moved to give her privacy from the door, her wedding dress hung in the corner on the dress form. Her fingers still hurt from getting all those pearls strung into the design on the skirt. But it was breathtaking now that they were done. She undressed with Nanny's help and climbed into the tub and slid into the rose scented water till she was covered to her neck and sang quietly. By the time Nanny had her scrubbed till she was red from the brush, her hair scrubbed and combed through. Then she had gotten out of the tub and dried with several towels and scented with rose toilet water. 

Fruit was brought up to the room and Nanny and cook started getting her dressed, first the pantaloons and whalebone hoop skirt, a chemise of fine cotton with flowers crocheted at the collar as it was tied at her throat and then the moment they were all waiting for, the gown was taken off of the dress form and slid on over her head once the corset was in place and she smiled as they pulled on all the ties until she could no longer breathe it was so tight. She was sat in a chair and cook swept her hair up into a fine updo and her hat and veil were put into place and Nanny and Cook burst into tears.

"Nanny, Cook, please don't cry. Please don't cry... I'll start crying and ruin all of it... I'm scared but Lady Norrington promised that I would retain you. There is no honeymoon. James leaves at high tide to take the new Gov'ner and his daughter to Port Royal. I will be left here and sent for once he settles in. But we will be at our house until that moment and then we will go together. Thank you for loving me all these years. Thank you for helping momma with all the children. Now my make-up and then I'm ready to go down with the clock chimes noon."

She wrenched her hands twisting and turning, popping knuckles, and finally she was calm enough to apply her make-up, "What should I expect tonight?" She asked of Nanny who had been married and had a son of her own working in Larien Shipping in Port Royal.

"You will make love to your husband as is his carnal right, James seems like he'd be a kind lover, you are so lucky, Miss."

The clock started to chime and she looks wildly at her servants and stood, they started down the hall and to the waiting coach to Westminster Abbey. Once there she was led to the front of the room to take James's hand and they knelt together on the cushions before the Priest as the ceremony was started. James was just as nervous as she was she could feel him shaking in her hands. His sister's daughter stood with the rings on a pillow waiting for the right time. The turn out was smaller then she imagined but being part of the royal court she knew this time of year was busy.

The Priest had to grasp her attention once more and he smiled, "Ana Maria Angelina Jolie Larien do you take James Alexander Norrington the Third to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled, and the Priest smiled. The Priest continued the ceremony until their rings were on and he was allowed to kiss his bride before they left the Abbey and headed back to the house for the reception. She had his left hand between her two hands, just listening to him breathe. 

"Jolie?" James asked quietly as he turned his hand to tangle his fingers in hers. "I don't want to go tomorrow but I have to. We'll have tonight and then we'll be apart, but not for long."

"It's your job, James. I don't blame you for going, I'm excited for you." She was quiet but closed her eyes when he bent his head to give her a better kiss, his lips melding with hers, her hand moving into his hair as she returned the kiss pliable and sweet. He tasted of bourbon and peppermint to her and she liked it. She tasted like Roses and lemon sugar candies and he enjoyed that also. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I hope I'm everything you have ever wished for."

"You are," James said as he gave her another kiss before he was pulled over by a group of men smoking pipes and cigars, something she did detest. Jolie took a walk to the quiet of the tea roses that were Mother Norrington as she wanted to be called. She looked out toward the naval yards. She was admiring a rose when something grabbed her and covered her mouth with a filthy had before she could shriek. she was dropped into a bag and they carted her off down to the dock's and onto a hip, she could feel the to and fro bob as she was dropped onto what felt to be carpet as she fought to get out of the bag once he heard the door close.

Meanwhile, after about three hours James managed to get away from the party looking for her. He searched high and low in the house and could find hide nor hair, her room was made, her clothes in the trunks they came in. All her shawls and capes were there, all her shoes She had to be close. But after another two hours of searching, it was time for him to excuse himself and head the naval docks and join the boat, a lowly officer.


	12. Upcoming chapters to be worked on

the wedding

stealing jolie

becoming a woman

captain jack sparrow

making angelina

left for dead at larien shipping

angelina discovered

stealing My Lady's Desire

crossing blades with the heart

marked in charlestown.

hiding angelina

returning to friends

loathing james

setting to sea till worlds end takes her


End file.
